The Special Spot
by HeartQueen14
Summary: Written for The Jashi Zine. After the defeat of Aku and restoration of the kingdom, Jack takes Ashi out to a very special place. (Jack/Ashi)


**_A/N: This was written for The Jashi Zine: which is now available as a free PDF on jashizine. tumblr. com. A special thank for the artists and writers who have worked so hard on the project and it has been a great honor being part of it._**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Jack?"

"I told you, it is a surprise."

"But does it have to involve you covering my eyes?"

"Well, we don't want to risk spoiling another surprise with a blindfold again, would we?"

"Haha, I told you I was too anxious to see what it was. And besides, I was very _surprised_."

Many months have passed since the defeat of Aku. Restoring the land and palace back to its former glory has been very exhausting work for the two heroes for the past three months, barely giving them any time to spend time together than they've hoped. But now that the reconstruction has been completed, Jack finally has the chance to introduce Ashi to the areas of his timeline, and he knew the perfect place to show her first. She woke up smiling that morning to find a note next to her bed from Jack, asking her to meet him outside the palace. Once outside, he told her about a very special surprise he had for her.

They entered a field of cherry blossoms trees, that bloomed quite gracefully in spring, and tall hills. Although they were all the same, there was one particular tree he'd intended to show her as he shielded her eyes with his hands and led her up the hill to it.

This was one that he considered the most special.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, feeling themselves going up a hill.

"Almost," Jack said, continuing up the hill together before stopping.

"Can I see it now?" she asked again as she felt themselves stopping now.

"Okay..now!" As he released his hands from her eyes.

Once she was allowed to look, Ashi could only gasp at the sight in front of her. A large sakura tree with its beautiful colors glistening vividly in the spring air. She couldn't help herself but touch its strong bark, trying to believe that if it wasn't a dream.

" Jack, this tree! It looks exactly like….."

"Like the one from the future? Because it is."

"What?" Ashi exclaimed in disbelief as she turned to Jack, who placed a tender hand on her shoulder with a soft smile.

"This tree once the reminder of Aku's power and oppression of this world along with the rest of trees and field part of his evil," showing her the views of the field with wide arms. "are now once again the testaments of nature's wonder. And it's all thanks to you, Ashi."

As her eyes widen, his smile broadens. "You are the real reason why this world is back to former tranquility without the darkness of Aku's corruption. If not for you, I would have never have gotten back to the past or have the strength I once lost to face Aku again. I...," he paused, looking at the ground for a quick minute before looking into her eyes with intense grief. "wouldn't even be alive if you haven't found me in the graveyard and talk me out of committing seppuku. You're the true hero of this land, Ashi. You're my hero."

Ashi's eyes flooded with tears, tears streaming down her face as she threw her arms around her neck, pulling him in a hug. Jack was startled by the unexpected hug before returning it as he held her close in his arms.

"I should be the one thanking you too," she noted. He looked at her with a confounded look as she gave him a warm smile and tears glistening in her eyes. "If it not for you sparing my life, even when I was so determined to kill you, and showing the truth about Aku, I wouldn't be here right now with you, admiring the beauty nature has to offer in this world. You're my hero too, Jack."

She cupped his cheeks with her hands, leaned forward, and captured his lips in a kiss. Jack stood still as a statue before relaxing among the kiss and returning it. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled back from the kiss, lost in thought from staring into her eyes as he lifted her in his arms.

She practically melted with laughter in his arms as he carried her bridal style to the tree, resting down against the trunk with her. Once settled, they gawked out at the magnificent view of the field upon them. The scattered blossom petals danced around in the breeze, their pleasant scent filled the spring atmosphere.

"I want to come back here every day and night." Ashi sighed, sinking deeper in his arms and chest.

"Me too," Jack remarked, rubbing his hand down her back, causing Ashi to release soft sighs. "We can almost call this our special tree."

She looked up at him with a gleaming smile. "You mean our _special spot_?" running her fingers through his neck.

"Yes." As he leaned forward and kissed her with equal enthusiasm as she shared with her own.

She broke the kiss as she gazed into his eyes. "Shouldn't we be heading back for breakfast?" she asked, even though she had no intention of leaving.

"Breakfast can wait," Jack reassured her as they reopened their kissing session. They continued throughout the peaceful tranquility of the world, no longer having any more worries about the future.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
